Alone
by Cossacks250
Summary: A quickie that focuses on the major what if of the film. Enjoy.


**Greetings fellow FF writers and readers. I was astounded, and still am, over the success of my Frozen/ROTG crossover that I decided to do another. This one, however, takes a different turn and goes along the path that many have, and will fear for days to come. Enjoy. **

It's funny when people say that they want to be alone, and in some cases think of themselves as such yet they have many people around them or are thinking of someone so, technically, they are not alone. They still have someone there for them mentally when physically they are not. Only when they are thinking of nothing and of no-one, not even themselves are they truly alone and even at this point there are limitations. Now we're beginning to stray off topic a little and becoming philosophical and psychological so let us resume with the story and this feeling; alone.

The winds of the blizzard howled through the night like some kind of monstrous cry, outdoing even the blare of the loudest trumpet; temperatures dropped to an unknown low and snow blinded anyone that happened to be outside, struggling in their earnest to get inside and out of this cold that had suddenly worsened in the blink of an eye. It was like a hurricane had hit the area, and directly at its centre was the young woman, the queen to be exact, who, according to everyone, was known as the 'monster' or 'witch'; Elsa, kneeling down and sobbing profusely with her hands over her face, contemplating that she had murdered her sister.

Behind her stood a tall, handsome, well-built prince with dark brown/auburn hair, green eyes and, according to many women, a face that could strike them dumb with love. His shirt was a sort of light blue/teal colour with a magenta tie around his neck and going behind the shirt. A light grey jacket with black patches around the wrists, below the neck, on the tops of the chest and shoulders covered his torso and a pair of white gloves covered his hands. His trousers were a sort of navy blue colour with a light blue line running down the sides of them and a pair of black boots was placed on his feet. The front of his jacket was dotted with buttons and, on the left side, a sort of gold chain that came from the black shoulder pad and attached itself to his jacket. This was the thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles and his name was Hans.

Often it is said superstitiously that the number thirteen is an unlucky number and for Hans that seemed to be the main cause of much of his misfortune. Countless times he had failed in trying to obtain a kingdom of his own, or at least some kind of glory! Something to try and make himself at least gets noticed by those around him. But no! It was always him at the bottom of the heap. Always his twelve older brothers overshadowed him; always they were better than him at virtually everything they did, and what about Hans you ask? He was just a mere shadow of the family; one that was barely acknowledged and each day that feeling of anger and want inside of him grew and grew like some rising temperature in a thermometer. Many times he had sworn to himself that he would gain personal glory, _no matter what_!

And right now…right now that chance to get it for good was in front of him. Elsa, the queen of Arendelle, the kingdom that was barely visible through the swirling mass of fog and snow blown about by the wind, had exiled herself for the last few months as her former home, unbeknownst to her, froze. Antagonism had risen quickly afterwards and, as a result, she was now the one who people wanted gone and Hans, now more determined than ever to get what he wanted, was preparing to fulfil such a deed. After all, he had gotten this close to her by saying she had murdered her sister and she had literally broken down in tears when hearing those words; her mind and heart screaming at her that it was all her fault. For Hans, it was the perfect moment.

Stepping towards her, he pulled out his sword from its sheath, readying himself to bring it down and finish all of this. The winter would be over, the kingdom would be his, his glory won! His eyes were filled with glee and he smiled to himself. _Finally, he would get what he wanted! All of it would be his! No more 'poor little brother' or 'unlucky brother' for him. From now on, he would finally get the respect he deserved_: and it was all one stroke away.

Stopping right behind Elsa, he knelt down next to her sobbing form and whispered in a gleeful and menacing manner: "Goodbye, Elsa. And thanks for the kingdom, and your sister!"

As he stood up, Elsa lightly gasped to herself, her eyes going as wide as dinner plates as those words began to bounce about inside her brain, making her mind go blank. Did He…did He just say…_thanks for your sister?! _But…that could only mean! It could only mean that…

Looking up behind her, Hans, the sword raised up above him, brought it down with all his strength as if he were a heavyweight man throwing a heavy object. Elsa's breath was caught in her throat and her muscles seemed to go numb as the weapon came towards her. Closing her eyes, she waited for the metal to pierce her skin, to cut deep inside of her and end it all once and for a-

**"STOP!"** **"WHAT THE!"  
**

The next thing that Elsa knew, an ear piercing scream filled the air, one that made her hurt yet seemed to awaken a feeling of concealed adrenaline within her. Her eyes snapping open she shot up from the icy surface that was once the lake that surrounded Arendelle, and almost broke down at the sight before her.

On the ground was Hans, a large mark on his forehead and his sword lying next to him on the ice. He had been knocked out! What really made Elsa tear up, however, was that Anna, her sister, was also lying on the ground; a strangling range of breaths echoing out from her weakly. Her now white hair draped onto the ice and her winter uniform began to frost in some places. A hand was clutched around her chest…and seeping out from between the fingers…was…was…Elsa nearly screamed when she saw it.

It was blood! And there was lots of it!

"Oh no!" Elsa breathed weakly as she quickly rushed over to her sister and, resting her injured body on her lap, placed a hand on the back of her head and lifted her up; tears falling from her eyes. "Anna!" she pleaded desperately. "Anna, speak to me!"

Her sister, coughing lightly and barely alive, managed to weakly open her eyes, but her blurry vision prevented her from getting a clear view of her elder sibling. Still, summoning what little strength she had left, she raised a hand and placed it on Elsa's cheek.

"E…E…El-l-sa!" she said in a croaked voice.

"It's okay!" her sister replied sadly, her eyes and cheeks now wet with tears as it felt like rivers were flowing from them. "I'm here! I'm gonna get you out of here and get you fixed up."

Anna smiled weakly and lowered her hand from Elsa's cheek and took hold of her other free hand, clutching it tightly, not wanting to let go at all, not even if this was it.

"Where's…where's…Olaf and…and…" she had to stop and she coughed harshly, the blood now running down her dress and beginning to turn the ice around them a kind of magenta/purple colour. Elsa's dress was also changing on her lap and the level of fear grew within her, her heart and mind racing at a million miles a second in wanting to get Anna to safety. "Where are the others?!" Anna said, summoning all her strength to get those four words out.

"Anna, stop!" Elsa begged in a pleading tone, her voice breaking even more. "I don't know where they are!" She looked around them but could not see them despite the winds having begun to die down. "Kristoff! Olaf! Where are you?!" she called out, praying they would hear her but she received no reply and, panicking, she looked back down at her sister, whose eyes were now beginning to flicker.

"Anna, stay with me!" she pleaded, patting her cheek hard, her eyes now crying a river. "Please…don't leave me!"

Anna clutched Elsa's tighter, though her grip began to fluctuate with every passing second. Elsa was now panicking at such a rate that she feared her heart, which was beating faster than she had ever known, would suddenly burst out of her chest or just stop altogether from exhaustion.

"I'll…always be with…you Elsa," her sister breathed. "I…I love you big sister!"

Elsa chocked on her breaths. "I…love you…to, Anna!" she cried, pushing up her sister's head against her and crooning it, praying for some sort of miracle as her sister's grip began to loosen a little but it still held on.

"Elsa! Elsa!"

Elsa's heart leapt and she looked behind her to see a large shape running towards her with an animal and a smaller humanoid shape in two. When they got closer, she saw it was Kristoff, Olaf the little snowman, and Sven the reindeer and pet to Kristoff.

If Elsa had longer arms, she would have hugged all of them. "Guys, over here!" she called, a sense of hope within her voice.

A light chuckle passed Anna's lips and Elsa looked back down at her. "Always on time the heroes seem to show up…j-just like when we were little!" she breathed.

Elsa, despite her sadness, chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, just like when we were little." She replied and coughed out a gasp. "Hold on, Anna! We'll get you back to Arendelle and get you fixed up, just hold on a second!"

She released her grip from Anna's hand and waved at the others and shouted at them to hurry up and get over here; which they did immediately upon hearing the desperation in her voice.

_Thank God! _She thought in a relieved way. _Now she's gonna be okay!_

Looking down at her little sister, Elsa clutched her hand and, struggling to keep a smile on her face, uttered: "You're gonna be okay, Anna!"

No response, and Elsa's moment of happiness and relief was suddenly swept away as if she was being carried out to sea. "Anna?!" she repeated, her voice desperate and squeezed her hand again, praying for a response.

She got nothing, and her world began to break once again.

"No!" she cried weakly and shook Anna but still nothing. "No! No, no! Anna!"

Kristoff, Olaf and Sven all screeched to a halt a few metres from Elsa's crouched form. Though they could not see Anna as Elsa had their back to them, they knew almost at once as if by instinct what had happened.

Kristoff sank onto his knees, his voice dropping low and filled with pain. "Anna!" he whispered to himself.

Olaf sniffed and lowered his head. If he could have cried, then he would have been in the same state as Elsa.

Sven lowered his head and let out a painful moan, a sad look filling his face.

All three of them knew that their worst nightmare had come true.

**Anna was gone. She was dead.**

Elsa sobbed and hugged her sister's now lifeless body as if it were a part of her, not wanting to let go at all. Tears flowed like the Amazon from her eyes; her heart crying out for Anna to come back, her love for her sister now burning brighter than ever in compensation for shutting her out for all those years.

But it resulted in nothing. Her sister was well and truly gone.

For a moment, Elsa just sat there on the icy surface, hugging her sister's body tightly as if by some miracle she would come back. Behind her Kristoff felt Olaf's stick hand touch him on the shoulder and Sven trotted up beside him, all of them now watching Elsa's sobbing form.

Then, the snow queen gently set Anna's body down on the icy surface, no longer having to worry about the cold frightening her. _She would feel it no longer_. Then, she stood up and turned to face the three behind her, revealing her red faced that was drenched with tears and her blood soaked dress.

"Take her back to Arendelle," she said to them quietly, her voice now too hurt to try and speak normally.

"What about you, Elsa?" Olaf asked her, walking up to her, but she held up a hand and stopped him.

"I'm going to do what I should have done when I left here!" she replied lowly, glancing at him and the others once more before turning her back on them. "I'm going to stay away…and be alone!"

Before any of them could stop her, Elsa ran off back in the direction of the mountain as fast as her legs would carry her, disappearing into the fog that seemed to reappear and claim the world that instant, tears falling from her eyes as she went.

**Epilogue**

Arendelle was heartbroken at the death of their princess, the funeral having been a very sad affair; probably the saddest the kingdom had ever known. The pain and anguish was felt for weeks on end afterwards and it took many months for people to get over it.

Hans, after regaining consciousness, was tried for murder and sent back to the Southern Isles forever and permanently banished from Arendelle; his leaving having come a good time for him as on the day of his leave the entire kingdom had come to seek their own justice by wanting to rip him limb from limb. Though they were not sure, the city councillors received word through messengers that he was paid dearly for his crime, though whether that meant prison, torture or even death no one knew.

Kristoff never felt the same afterwards. Going back to work in the mountains collecting ice, it was hard for him to cope with the death of Anna and he, like everyone, did not get over it for a very long time; Sven feeling the same way.

Olaf was also left deeply saddened by the death of his friend. Unable and not wanting to stay in the city afterwards, he found it difficult setting down roots anywhere until he eventually disappeared into the wilderness. His current fate remains unknown.

And as for Elsa, she now found even more reason to lock herself away from the world; sealing up all the paths with ice and snow so as to ensure that no one ever came looking for her again. No one knows what has happened to her; the last one to see her being Olaf when he had tried to go back to comfort her and he was literally thrown him in anger from the castle, screaming at him to never come back again.

For everyone, Anna's death was a heavy blow both physically and mentally. A sombre mood existed over the city for months afterwards, surpassing that of the winter that still remained. For her four closest people, however, everyday afterwards they felt something that they all had in common despite being, save for Kristoff and Sven, separated from each other.

They felt lost without her. They felt alone.


End file.
